Total Poke Drama Island
by solarbear
Summary: 40 teenage age Pokemon compete in order to win 50,000,000 Poke-dollars, but first they must survive the challenges and their crazy hosts Meloetta and Heatran.
1. Sign up

**For some reason the first Total Poke Drama Island was deleted so I just made another one. But do not worry I wrote down the OC's I will be using.**

**I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

A small Psychic type with green 'hair' appeared on the camera with a magma tortoise Pokémon.

"Hello there everyone and welcome to Total Poke Drama Island, I'm your host Meloetta." said the Psychic type.

"And I'm the co-host Heatran." said the tortoise.

"In this show 40 teenage Pokémon compete in challenges and the last one standing win 50,000,000 Poke-dollars." said Meloetta

"Unfortunately we don't have any contestants yet, that's why we need your applications to enter." said Heatran.

"And this is how you do it." said Meloetta.

Name

Species (no legendaries)

Gender

Age (between 15 and 18)

Personality

History

Relationships (optional)

Evolve

Fears

Talents

Others

* * *

**This is the same as the first chapter. Can those of you who had reviewed the first time with your OC's do it again, i wrote down their names and what Pokemon they are, but not the personalities, fears, talents, relationships, or the other stuff. So can you give me that information again. **


	2. Introductions

**For some reason the first Total Poke Drama Island was deleted so I just made another one. But do not worry I wrote down the OC's I will be using.**

**I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

"Hello there everyone and welcome to Total Poke Drama Island, I'm your host Meloetta." said Meloetta.

**"**And I'm the co-host Heatran." said Heatran.

"Thanks to you guys we finally have 40 campers, 20 boys, 20 girls." said Heatran.

"Yep, as we speak they are coming here via Lapras or Walrein." said Meloetta as she saw the first Lapras come. "And here's our first contestant."

The first one to come was a humanoid cactus Pokémon wearing a green 'hat'.

"Welcome Spike to the island you will be staying in for the next couple weeks." Heatran said. Spike just nodded and left.

"Well that was rude." said Meloetta.

"Yeah." said Heatran.

The next Lapras came and it was carrying a strange cotton candy like creature.

"Hello Cotton." said Meloetta.

"Hello Meloetta, Heatran, I'm really excited to compete." said the girl.

"Okay, now go stand by spike or you can stand anywhere else on the dock." said Heatran.

"Okay." she said and went to stand by herself. The next Walrein came and it brought a spirit wearing a skull mask.

"Hello Dusk, it's a pleasure to have you here." said Heatran to the Duskull. "Now go stand by Spike."

"Thank you." said Dusk in a creepy tone that made the two legendaries shiver.

"He'll get voted off because he's creepy." said Meloetta and Heatran nodded his head in agreement.

A Lapras came carrying two campers, a brother and sister. They were both shiny.

"Hello Aurora and Shadow." said Meloetta to the shiny Glaceon wearing a bracelet with different types of gems on it and Umbreon.

"A pleasure to be here." said Aurora.

"Nice to meet you miss." said Shadow.

"Will nice to meet you guys too. Now go stand by your genders or go stand together." The two went to the girls side

A giant Walrein came carrying 4 little Pokémon. A black fox with a black tattered scarf around his neck, a blue and black cat-dog creature who's fur covered her right eye and was wearing a golden leaf necklace, a very skinny orange reptile, and a blue amphibian like creature wearing a mystic water necklace.

"Hello Luke, Aura, Ember, and Kyle." said Meloetta to the Zorua, Shinx, shiny Charmander, and Mudkip.

"Nice to meet you." said Luke, Aura, and Mudkip. Ember just waved.

"Okay go stand by your genders." The four went to stand by their genders, but not before Luke and Aura glanced at each other and blushed.

The next three constants flew here. One was a annoying Braviary, a determined Flygon, and a shy shiny Grovyle riding on the Flygon's back.

"Hello there Justy, Tess, and Nathan ." said Heatran.

"It's great to be here, I will win this for Unova. All the Kanto Pokémon will be bowing to me like their supposed too." said Justy in an American accent.

"I'll win this for sure." said Tess.

"I-I'll try to win." said Nathan shyly.

"Okay, now go stand by your genders." said Meloetta as the three Pokémon did what they were told.

A giant Walrein then came carrying 4 girls. A Snubbull, a Hoppip, a pink Shellos, and a Deerling in summer form.

"Hey Snug, Marie, Star, and Rebecca." said Heatran.

"Hi." said Marie and Star happily, Snug just nodded and Rebecca put her head down and blushed.

"Okay great to meet you girls, now go sit next to your genders." said Heatran.

The four girls went to sit next to their respective gender. Just then they heard screaming.

"What's that." asked Luke.

Everyone looked at the sky and saw a shiny Garchomp falling from the sky. I landed on the ground of the island, face first.

"Ladies and gentlemen I want all of you to give a paws, claws, and wings up for Lance, the great stunt Pokémon." said Heatran.

Lance got his head out from the hole he created and yelled. "Woo-hoo." He went to the docks to meet everyone.

"Hey there Lance, how are you doing?" asked Meloetta.

"Great!" said Lance.

"How did you get here?" asked Meloetta.

"I was shout out of a cannon!" Lance said.

"Wait you came here by getting shot out of a cannon?" asked Tess.

"Yep." Lance said.

"Okay crazy guy go stand by your gender." said Meloetta as Lance did what he was told. Then two Lapras' came carrying three Pokémon each, the first one had a black cat, a pink hairless cat, and a metal clawed mole. The second one was carrying a crazy orange chicken, a crazy green and black snake, and a green fox-cat like creature wearing a green bandana.

"Hey there Cheshire, Jesse, Claw, Rose, Dagger, and Jacob." said Heatran to the Purrloin, Espeon, Excadrill, Combusken, shiny Seviper, and shiny Jolteon.

"Hello, nice to meet you." said Jesse.

"Hey." said Cheshire.

"I'm going to win this!" said Claw.

"HELLO!" screamed Rose and Dagger.

"H-Hello." said Jacob shyly.

"Well it's great to meet all of you. Now go stand by your genders." said Meloetta as they did what they were told to do.

The next Lapras came carrying a black and white Weavile wearing a white hoodie with blood stains. He had a bid toothy grin.

"H-Hey there Slasher." said Meloetta.

"Hello there my lovely hosts." he said with a creepy voice.

"Yeah Hey. Go stand by the others and try not to kill anyone." said Heatran. Slasher was about to go, but Meloetta stopped him.

"Kill anyone and you will disappear from existence." Meloetta whispered making Slasher pale.

The next contestant jumped out of the water. It was a beautiful Milotic. Most of the males in the group looked at her and drooled, some were wide eyed much to the annoyance of the girls.

"Hey there Lyra." said Meloetta

"Hey there idiots, you should just give me the money now because I'm going to win." said Lyra.

"Hold on girly first you have to win to get the money, so go over there to the girls side." said Meloetta.

"Eh, all right." said Lyra said snobbishly as she went to stand next to the girls.

The next Walrein came carrying two poison types, one was shiny Drapion, the other one was a Nidorina.

"Hey Stinger, Amiyah." said Heatran.

"Out of my way looser I don't have time for this." said Stinger as she passed Heatran and Meloetta and immediately went to the girls side.

"What a b****." said Meloetta.

"Hey all of morons out there, I'm going to win this no matter what." said Amiyah as she went to the girls side.

"Thank for those aspiring words Amiyah." said Heatran sarcastically.

"Man this chapter is long." said Meloetta.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos as he ran away to the forest..

"GO TO HELL EGRIDOS!" yelled Heatran.

"Who was that?" asked Cheshire

Meloetta sighed. "Egridos, he only appears when someone breaks the fourth wall, so don't break it." said Meloetta her voice very serious. Everyone stepped back a bit from Meloetta

The next Lapras came carrying a Blitzle and a blue Mightyena wearing a necklace with a soccer ball on it.

"Hey there Kendrik and Riley." said Heatran.

"Nice to meet you man." said Kendrik.

"Hello." said Riley

"So how are you to feeling?" asked Heatran.

"Great, I hope there are some parties here." said Kendrik.

"Eh, I feel good." said Riley.

"Great, now go stand by your genders." said Meloetta as the two went to stand next to their respective genders.

Three Walrein then came carrying two passengers each. The first one brought a Mawile and a Lucario wearing a blue bandana. The second one brought a emotionless Porygon, and a stupid, but beautiful Kirlia. And the third one brought a art loving Smeargle and a old fashioned thinking Mienshao.

"Hey Gina, Zasha, Ray, Elizabeth, Jacque, and Jasper." said Meloetta.

"Hello." said Gina.

"Nice to meet you." said Ray in an emotionless voice.

Zasha just nodded her head.

"Hey" said Jacque.

Elizabeth went up to Meloetta and shacked her hand. "Hello Melokatta."

"It's Meloetta." said Meloetta.

Jasper came up to Meloetta took her hand and kissed it lightly. "A pleasure to meet you miss." he said.

"Well it's great to meet you guys, now go stand by your genders." said Heatran and they did what they were told.

The next Lapras came carrying a shiny Electrode.

"Hey there Demo." said Heatran.

"Nice to meet you, Heatran, but you should give me the money now because I'm going to win it" said Demo in a Scottish accent.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard that one before." said Heatran. Demo got angry and went to the boys side.

The next Lapras came carrying a shiny Manectric and a Ponyta.

"Hey there Jack, Kelsea." said Heatran.

"Nice to meet you, dude." said Jack.

"H-hello." said Kelsea shyly.

"Nice to meet you guys, too. Now go stand by your genders." said Meloetta. The two went to their respective genders. Jack looked at Aurora and smiled at her, unfortunately Shadow saw this and gave him a death glare and Jack looked away.

"Okay and here come the last Walrein." said Meloetta. The Walrein was carrying a Toxicroak and a Bagon.

"Hey Croaker, Jackson." said Heatran.

"Nice to meet you." said Jackson happily as he went to stand next to the boys.

"Hello idiot." said Croaker as he went to the boys side. Heatran glared at Croaker.

"Okay everyone's now here. So all of you fallow us to where you will be living for the next few days and to your first challenge." said Meloetta as they went to the island.

* * *

**And that's the first challenge. I like to thank all of you who have submitted your OC's, but I still don't have the information for many of them so can you guys please submit the information. Thank you. **

**Now here are the information for my OC's.**

Name: Dusk

Species: Duskull

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: kind of a loner, a bit creepy, very smart.

History: When Dusk was a kid most of the other children didn't like him because he was creepy so Dusk was always alone. His parents died from a illness and he left his home.

Relationships: no

Evolve: yes

Fears: being the last living creature on earth.

Talents: Creating illusions that feel like they're real.

Others: none.

**Name: Snug**

**Species: Snubbull **

**Gender: female**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: very quiet, helpful, nice **

**History: Snug had a good life and had a nice home. One day her parents decided it was time for her to leave the house and live on her own. Because of that she learned how to survive on her own.**

**Relationships: Yes**

**Evolve: yes**

**Fears: burning in a fire**

**Talents: can play the saxophone **

**Other: only plays smooth jazz **

Name: Marie

Species: Hoppip

Gender: female

Age:15

Personality: Nice, helpful, very lonely inside

History: Marie was owned by a very old human war veteran. He was her only family and when he died from old age Marie got depressed and carries a deep sadness, but slowly got over it.

Relationships: Yes

Evolve: yes

Fears: seeing her trainer die again

Talents: singing

Other: none

**Name: Star**

**Species: pink Shellos **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: Happy go lucky, funny, very relaxed. **

**History: Star's mother died having her and so she only lives with her dad. Her dad got badly injured from a fight and so he's in the hospital. Their insurance can't pay for the medical bills so Star is trying to gather up money to pay for the bills.**

**Relationships: No**

**Evolve: yes **

**Fears: swimming in a lake of blood**

**Talents: beat boxing **

**Other: no**

Name: Rebecca

Species: Deerling

Gender: female

Age: 16

Personality: shy to the point that even looking or taking to someone will make her blush, easily scared.

History: Rebecca could never socializes with anyone and that's why she was so shy. Because of this she was always bullied and never had any friends. She later decided not to have any friends because she thought that they would hurt her and beat her like the bullies did.

Relationships: yes

Evolve: yes

Fears: getting crushed by a meteor

Talents: sneaking up on people

Others: None.


	3. Cliff jumping, now with swords

**Hey there guys. I hope all of you enjoyed last chapter and will enjoy this chapter. Let the real story and Drama begin. **

**I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

All the campers fallowed the two legendaries. They kept fallowing the two until they stopped when they approached two cabins. Everyone looked at the two rusty and filthy cabins.

"These two cabins will be your home while you're here." said Meloetta.

"Now they're not co-ed so you will be sleeping in the cabin of your own gender." said Heatran.

"Now over there is the confessionals. You can go there to tell your secrets or say how you feel." said Heatran pointing at small rusty port-a-potty.

* * *

**"This place is a dump." said Zasha."**

* * *

"Now you guys will be put into teams." said Meloetta.

"The first team is the Mystic Celebi's." said Heatran.

"The is leader Spike, followed by Amiyah, Aurora, Shadow, Jack, Rose, Cotton, Star, Jasper, Demo, Elizabeth, Slasher, Tess, Nathan, Lance, Gina, Claw, Ember, Kendrik, and Kelsea."

"The second team is the Shining Mew's." said Meloetta.

"The leader is Zasha, followed by Jacob, Aura, Luke, Justy, Croacker, Ray, Dusk, Kyle, Lyra, Jacque, Jesse, Dagger, Jackson, Snug, Rebecca, Marie, Cheshire, Stinger, and Riley.

"Okay now that we have established the teams go to the mess hall to get some lunch then we can start the challenge." said Meloetta. Everyone went to the mess hall and saw a Swampert in the kitchen.

"Who's that?" asked Shadow.

"That's Swampert our chief. He'll be cooking for you guys." said Meloetta. Everyone got there food and it looked like garbage. They tried to eat it, but had a hard time keeping it down.

"This is food?" asked Jesse.

"You got a problem with." growled Swampert.

"N-No." said Jesse not wanting to anger the Mud Fish Pokémon.

In the Celebi's table Shadow was trying to get Aurora to eat more.

"Common sis eat some more." said Shadow.

"But I'm full Shadow." said Aurora.

"Won't you eat a little more for your big brother." said Shadow.

"Okay." said Aurora and she started to eat a little more.

Everyone just stared at them a little creped out.

* * *

**"Okay I don't know what's with those two, but that's just kind of creepy?" said Star.**

* * *

**"Even though that was a little strange I still think Aurora is hot." said Jack.**

* * *

"Okay everyone now that your all fed go to the top of the highest cliff in the island." said Meloetta.

Everyone went to the cliff. They all looked down at the water they saw a big ring and in it was a smaller ring.

"Okay everyone the challenge here is to jump off the cliff and land on the smaller ring, but if you land on the bigger ring you will be in Sharpedo infested waters. The most people in one team to land on the smaller ring win." said Heatran.

Everyone looked at the water a little scared.

"Don't worry guys, I jump off cliffs every day, this will be easy." said Jackson as he jumped off the cliff.

"I forgot to mention if you land on the bigger ring, every 2 minute giant swords pop out of the lake and stab you!" yelled Heatran.

"What!" said Jackson as he saw the swords pop out of the water and the Sharpedo moving around weird spots. He landed on the bigger ring. When he landed the swords retracted.

"What the hell man you could have killed him." yelled Jesse.

"Hey don't worry. If the swords pop out then he just has to fallow the Sharpedo they know all the safe spots, which change constantly." said Meloetta. "Hey Jackson you better reach shore those swords pop out every 2 minutes.

After hearing that Jackson swam bag to shore. Everyone was shivering a little when they look at the water. Eventually the others swallowed there fear and jumped.

Cheshire, Jacque, Jesse and Dagger jumped and landed on the smaller ring. Cotton jumped and landed on the big ring, the swords popped out and almost stabbed her on the bag. Gina, Jasper, and Demo jumped. Gina was almost eaten by the Sharpedo when the swords retracted, but Demo and Jasper landed on the smaller ring. Spike , Aurora, Shadow, and Star landed on the smaller ring. Amiyah and Jack landed on the bigger ring and almost go stabbed by the swords.

"I'm not jumping." said Claw.

"Me nether." said Kelsea.

"Why not?" asked Tess

"I'm a ground type." said Claw.

"And I'm scared of heights, water, and Sharpedo." said Kelsea.

"Don't worry metal mole, fire horse, I'll help you jump!" yelled Rose as she started to run up to the two.

"Wait, what." said Claw before he was grabbed by Rose.

"Wait Rose don't!" said Kelsea, but Rose grabbed her anyway.

"YEAH!" yelled Rose as she jumped off of the cliff with Claw and Kelsea still in her arms.

"NOO!" yelled Claw and Kelsea as they were falling. they all landed on the small ring.

Elizabeth, Slasher, Tess, Nathan, Lance, and Kendrik all jumped and landed on the small ring. Aura and Luke jumped together and blushed when they saw each other, but landed on the big ring. They got eaten by the Sharpedo, but got out. Justy, Croacker, Ray, Dusk, Kyle, and Lyra all landed on the small ring. Snug, Rebecca, Marie landed on the small circle, but Stinger and Riley landed on the big ring and almost go stabbed. Zasha then jumped and landed on the small ring.

"And the winners are the Celebi's!" said Meloetta.

"Mew's we will see you in the bonfire ceremony for your first elimination." said Heatran

* * *

**" I don't know who to vote for." said Riley.**

* * *

**"This is going to be difficult." said Jesse.**

* * *

The Mew's went to their cabin to vote.

* * *

**Zasha: Sorry Jackson, but don't say you can do something and then just fail.**

* * *

**Jacob: I don't know, Jackson.**

* * *

**Aura: Ray**

* * *

**Luke: Dusk, that guy is creepy**

* * *

**Justy: Ray**

* * *

**Croacker: I don't like Jackson, so Jackson.**

* * *

**Ray: Kyle**

* * *

**Dusk: Luke**

* * *

**Kyle: Croaker**

* * *

**Lyra: Kyle**

* * *

**Jacque: Ray**

* * *

**Jesse: Dusk**

* * *

**Dagger: I think Jackson**

* * *

**Jackson: Lyra**

* * *

**Snug: Rebecca**

* * *

**Rebecca: Croaker**

* * *

**Marie: Jackson**

* * *

**Cheshire: Kyle**

* * *

**Stinger: Jackson**

* * *

**Riley: Jackson**

* * *

"All of you have voted. Now when I call your name get a Pokeblock. If you didn't get a Pokeblock then you'll get tied up to the Missile of Shame and get launched out of here." said Meloetta.

"Okay Stinger, Riley, Cheshire, Justy, Ray, Croaker come get a Pokeblock." said Heatran

"Luke, Aura, Lyra, Jesse, Dusk, Zasha, Jacob, Sung, Rebecca, Marie, Jacque, and Dagger get your Pokeblock." said Heatran.

"Okay Jackson you failed to jump to the small circle even though you are a Bagon. And Kyle I have no idea why you're here." said Heatran.

"And the Pokeblock goes to

….

….

….

Kyle, Jackson you'll have to leave." said Meloetta.

"Aw, well I knew that would happen." said Jackson.

"Okay go to the docks." said Meloetta. Jackson went to the docks and saw a missile. He then saw himself getting tied up to the missile.

"What is this!" yelled Jackson.

"The Missile of Shame." said Heatran.

"It's real! I thought you guys were joking. "said Jackson.

"After today, you'd thought we we're still joking." said Meloetta.

"Yes! I thought that the swords and Sharpedo were supposed to make the challenge harder!" said Jackson.

"Well yes, but that was also put there for the ratings and for our amusement." said Meloetta.

"You're crazy!" yelled Jackson

"We know, any way, goodbye." said Heatran as he pressed a button and the missile was fired.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Jackson.

* * *

**And so this is the end of the third chapter. Jackson's gone now and who'll be next. Also I hope this isn't too rushed or anything. Leave reviews to see what I should fix. **


	4. Secret sharing

**Hey there guys. Well last time the camper had their first challenge and it was jumping off a cliff, while trying to avoid the Sharpedo and swords. In the end the Mew's lost and Jackson left. So what torture awaits our campers now.**

**I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

The Celebi's were sleeping on the dirt, they had a huge party last night outside to celebrate their first victory. They all passed out and slept on the ground. None of them were awake expect for Elizabeth. She was sitting on a tree branch, she looked at her fellow team mates with a evil smirk.

* * *

**"My team mates might think they've won this challenge, but pretty soon we're going loss so much that it'll make their heads spin. I might act sweet and dumb, but I'm evil and smarter and I'm going to win this, but in order to do that I need an alliance." said Elizabeth.**

* * *

The other Celebi's started to wake up and Elizabeth got off the tree branch.

"Man what happened." said Shade.

"We had a kick a** party." said Kendrik.

"Yeah, my head hurts like hell." said Cotton.

Everyone slowly got up and by that time Mew's started to come out of their cabins.

"Hey guys, how was the party." said Aura who was clearly tired.

"Great, you guys look terrible." said Lance.

"That's because we couldn't sleep because of damn party!" yelled Lyra.

All the Celebi's looked away sheepishly. Everyone went to the kitchen and had to eat Swampert's cooking.

"Seriously is this food?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know." said Luke.

Kyle ate half of his food. After awhile he was trying not to barf, Then out of nowhere he took out a pie and started eating it. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Where did you get that?" asked Dagger.

"I baked a pie last night." said Kyle.

"Do you have any more pie, Kyle?" asked Aura.

"Yep, lots of pie." said Kyle as he gave the others there own pie.

But before any of the other Mew's could eat the pies, Stinger snatched all of them and started to eat them.

"Hey that was for all of us." complained Kyle.

"Tough luck guys, It might have just been a day, but I'm already tired of eating this slop." said Stinger as the others glared at her.

"Hey morons, come down to the near the opening of forest NOW!" yelled Heatran from the intercom.

The contestants went to the forest opening and they saw a bunch of chairs with a bid red button on the arm rest and Meloetta and Heatran looking at them.

"Hello there everyone and welcome to your new challenge." said Meloetta.

"Now because it's only been a day since you guys all met each other we thought it would be a good idea for you to know each other a little better." said Heatran.

"So in this challenge we will tell a secret or certain piece of information about you guys. The person who emitters that's their secret will win a point for their team. The first team to reach five points win." said Meloetta. Everyone went to the seats and sat down.

"What will happen if we refuse to reveal are secrets?" asked Ray.

"You'll see." said Meloetta evilly. Then everyone was suddenly restrained to their chairs.

"Hey what's with this!" yelled Stinger.

"It's just in case you guys try to run away." said Meloetta as the others gulped.

"Okay the first question goes to the Mew's. Who was arrested 50 times because they drew graffiti?" asked Heatran.

"Who gets arrested 50 times. You have to be retarded to get arrested 50 times for the same crime!" shouted Croaker. That's when they heard the buzz of the button getting pressed. Everyone looked at Jacque.

"What, I'm an artist." said Jacque.

"You're a retard." said Croaker.

"That may be, but that retard just earned you guys a point.' said Heatran.

"Okay this is for the Celebi's. Who here knows absolutely now attacks?" asked Meloetta.

"That's impossible. There is no Pokémon in history that knows no moves." said Jack.

"Just answer." said Heatran.

No one answered and after 30seconds Meloetta and Heatran had enough.

"Okay none of you revealed your selves. " said Heatran. "Okay that persons secret is Cottons."

Everyone looked at Cotton who looked away.

"You don't know any moves?" asked Tess.

"Yeah, it's because I'm a generation 6 Pokémon so my move set isn't revealed yet." said Cotton in shame.

"Well Cotton because you didn't say that was your secret, you have to go through this." said Heatran as he pressed a button. Underneath Cotton's chair a black portal appeared and it sucked her in, then they heard a explosion and Cotton came back scarred out of her mind.

"What happened." asked Star, but Cotton didn't answer.

"That portal will take you to the Reverse World, there Giratina will attack you with a giant Shadow Ball." said Meloetta looking at everyone's shocked faced. "Okay lets continue."

"This one's for the Mew's. Someone in your team fought in the Pokémon War without entering the Unova army and started killing people left and right?" asked Meloetta. The person buzzed immediately and it was Justy.

"You fought in the war?" asked Cheshire.

"Yep I secured victory for Unova and got medals for my bravery." said Justy.

"Yeah medals you made yourself.' said Heatran as Justy glared at him. "Okay Celebi's Who in your team is based off of Jeff the Killer." The Celebi's mouth were hanging open when they heard the question.

"We have murderer in our team!" screamed Claw.

"Yep." said Meloetta.

"You guys are trying to kill us with a murderer!" said Shadow.

"Hey you guys aren't worth killing." said Slasher.

"Wait your based off Jeff the Killer?" asked Amiyah scared.

"Yeah. I tried to kill you guys, but the b**** Meloetta won't let me. My stomach started to disappear the second I tried to chop Kendrik's head off." said Slasher as Kendrik gulped.

"Well regardless of that he just earned you guys a point." said Meloetta. "And now the score is Celebi's 1 and Mew's 2."

* * *

**"I think I just found my first alliance member." said Elizabeth.**

* * *

"Okay Mew's who there was once the Pokémon of an old human war veteran that died?" asked Heatran.

Marie pressed the button crying as sad memories started to wash over her.

"Okay the score is Celebi's 1 and Mew's three. Now Celebi's who there has been asked to join the police many times?" asked Meloetta. They soon heard a buzz and turned to Rose.

"You've been asked to join the Police?" asked Kendrik not believing someone as crazy as Rose would be asked to join the Police.

"YEAH, THEY THINK I'M GREAT!" yelled Rose.

"Okay good for you. Now Mew's who in your team has lived in a forest and has been killing random trainers?" asked Heatran.

"What is with all the murderer's here?" asked Riley. No one buzzed.

"Okay because no one answered this persons secret is Stinger's." said Heatran. Everyone looked at Stinger who was sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Dagger.

Stinger woke up glared at Dagger. "Why did you wake me up?" she asked annoyed.

"Because the next secret was told and it was your secret." said Lyra.

"Yep and because she was sleeping you guys get no point." said Heatran as Stinger was sucked in to the Reverse World after a explosion Stinger came back with a bunch of bruises.

"Okay Celebi's who in your team once blew up an entire weapons arsenal?" asked Meloetta.

"Who blows up a weapons arsenal?" asked Claw.

They heard a buzz and turned to Demo. "Hey I love explosions." said Demo in a scotch accent.

"Any way the score is now Celebi's 3 and Mew's three." said Heatran.

"Okay Mew's who in your team is the captain of every sports team in their high school?" asked Heatran.

"Wow, someone's an over achiever." commented Jacque.

"You know why do I feel like the author is just picking random people." said Jesse.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

"Get out of here Egridos!" yelled Demo as the coffin ran away.

"Okay just for that." said Meloetta as she pressed a button and Jesse was sent to the Reveres World. A couple seconds later he was really injured.

"What the hell was that for!" asked Jesse.

"We told you not to break the fourth wall!" yelled Heatran.

They then heard a buzz and everyone turned to Riley. "Can we please get this over with?" asked Riley.

"Okay girl. Celebi's who in your team lives with a very poor who all have to work just to put food on the table?" asked Meloetta.

"That's horrible." said Shade.

"I know, but it's my life." said Ember as she pressed the button.

"E-Ember that's your life?" asked Nathan.

"Y-yeah." said Ember while some of her team mates sitting next to her looked away a little a shamed.

"Okay this is the final round. Now we won't tell which team this person is, the person to confess this is their secret wins the challenge for their team. Now who here woke up in the woods without any memory of its past life?" asked Heatran.

"Wow that's kind of sad." commented Jack.

"Yeah, I would feel so sorry for that person." commented Aura.

Everyone was trying to figure out who's secret that was. Luke, who couldn't take it anymore pressed the button. Everyone looked at him.

"Wait Luke you have no memory of your past life?" asked Aura.

"Yeah I try to remember, but I can't." said Luke.

"Well putting that aside the Mew's win the challenge. Celebi's we'll see you tonight." said Meloetta.

The Celebi's went to the bonfire ceremony. They all took their seats, Meloetta and Heatran came with Swampert.

"Okay Celebi's when we call your name come get a Pokeblock, if you don't receive a Pokeblock that means you're out." said Heatran.

"Okay Shadow, Jack, Rose, Claw, Aurora, Amiyah, and Ember come get a Pokeblock." said Swampert.

"Tess, Nathan, Lance, Gina, Kendrik, and Kelsea come get the Pokeblock." said Meloetta.

"Spike, Star, Jasper, Demo, Elizabeth come get a Pokeblock." said Heatran.

"Now Cotton you're here because your useless and Slasher you're here because your based off of Jeff the Killer." said Meloetta. "And the person staying is

….

….

….

Slasher, Cotton go to the docks."

"What the murderer is staying." said Kendrik who was fearing for his life.

Elizabeth had a devious grin.

* * *

**"I knew those morons would vote off Slasher so I just changed to votes to a more useless member, Cotton." said Elizabeth.**

* * *

Cotton went to the docks and saw the Missile of Shame. She got scared. She tried to run away, but was grabbed by Swampert and tied up to the missile.

"What are you doing!" asked Cotton.

"You were eliminated so you get tied up to the Missile of Shame and get fired out of here." explained Meloetta.

"I doubt this is safe!" yelled Cotton.

"We don't care." said Swampert who pressed a button and fired Cotton out of here while she screamed.

"You guys were right this is fun.' said Swampert.

"Yep." said the two legendaries.

* * *

**Well Cotton's gone and what is Elizabeth planning and what kind of other terrible challenges will our campers have to suffer from. You just have to red to find out.**


	5. Fishing, we do it for their stomachs

**Hey there guys. Well last time the camper had a challenge that revealed some of their secrets. Many of them were shocked by the secrets while other's not so much. In the end the Celebi's were to afraid and lost, so Cotton got the boot. **

**I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

Luke couldn't sleep because of the last challenge so he decided to do out for a midnight walk. He went to the woods. Luke heard some grunts and turned to the direction of the sounds. He saw Aura doing some push-ups. Luke just looked at her, he was about to turn back, but he stepped on a twig which broke making a sound that alerted Aura.

"Who's there?" asked Aura as she started to produce blue electricity.

"Hey there Aura." greeted Luke.

Aura calmed down. "Hey Luke why are you here?" asked Aura before she got a little angry. "Wait were you watching me?"

Luke was startled by the question. "W-what no!"

Aura's face was red from anger. "You were watching me your pervert!" yelled Aura as she began to fire electricity.

"Aura I wasn't watching you. I was just going out for a wake and I saw you working out. I decided to leave, but I stepped on a twig and you heard it." explained Luke. Aura calmed down.

"Okay I believe you, but why were you walking here at night?" asked Aura.

"Well you see after yesterdays challenge I couldn't sleep. So I went walking to clear my head." explained Luke.

"Oh sorry, but is it true that you have no memory of your former life?" asked Aura.

"Yeah, you don't know how hard it is not remembering who you were or who your family was." said Luke.

Aura walked closer to Luke and put a on his shoulder. "Luke your right I might not know how it feels how to lose your memory, but at least your making new memory's." said Aura.

"Your right." said Luke as he turned his head starting face to face with Aura, their faces grew closer and closer together, but stopped when they heard someone coming.

They backed away from each other and hid in a bush. They saw who was coming it was Shadow and Aurora. The two sighed a little and left the bush to meet the two.

"Hey there guys, what brings you here?" asked Luke.

"We heard some noises and decided to check out what it was." explained Shade.

"Oh okay, I guess I yelled to loud." said Aura sheepishly. "So what brings you to here?"

"Y-you see we're insomniacs so we don't sleep that much. W-when we're a wake we like to go star gazing." explained Aurora.

"Wow being an insomniac must be tuff. Well I guess it about time we take our leave." said Luke.

"Your right, well good luck on the next challenge." said Shadow.

"You too." said Luke as the four teenagers left.

* * *

**"Damn you Shadow, I was this close to kiss Aura, THIS CLOSE! I hope your eliminated!" said Luke.**

* * *

Everyone was in the cafeteria eating their so called 'food.' They were all having trouble eating it and threw up.

"Swampert's cooking is so bad, I don't know if I can eat anymore of this." said Jesse.

"Stop complaining." yelled Swampert as he water gunned Jesse. It wasn't that strong, but It made him very wet.

"Wow look everyone a wet girl, sorry a wet guy." joked Croaker. No one was laughing and Jesse glared at him.

* * *

**"Croaker you are going to pay for calling me a girl." said Jesse angrily.**

* * *

Just then Aurora and Jesse disappeared in a flash of white, everyone panicked.

"HEY FAT ASS'S COME TO THE BEACH, NOW!" yelled Meloetta from the speaker. They went to the beach still worried about their friends. When they went to the beach they saw their hosts grinning evilly and they also saw two giant ships.

"Meloetta, Heatran where is my sister!?" yelled/asked Shadow.

"Yeah and where is Jesse!?" asked Riley.

"Don' worry your team mates are fine, for now." said Meloetta. "You see we put them into the stomach of a Gyarados." Everyone's jaws dropped. "But they won't be digested for one hour, but when the hour is up they'll soon become Gyarados s***. So we'll give you guys these giant ships with fishing supplies in them to fish for your eaten friends. But if you get the wrong person you automatically lost."

"Great we're going to rescue the girly cat." said Croaker.

"Hey shut up." said Zasha.

"Okay now go." said Heatran.

Everyone went to the two ships and saw all the fishing gear in it. They got ready and went to the sea to hunt down their friends. When they started to sail Meloetta and Heatran appeared on their ship with walk talkie's.

"Okay these walk talkie's will help you to communicate with Jesse and Aurora." said Heatran as he threw each team a walk talkie. Zasha and Spike grabbed the device, but in that instant a Gyrados came and it looked at Zasha hungrily and was about to eat her, but thanks to Jacob using Thunder it backed away.

"Thanks." said Zasha.

"N-no problem." said Jacob blushing slightly.

"What the hell that thing almost ate Zasha!" complained Kyle.

"Oh did we forget to mention that the lake is filled with a bunch of hungry Gyarados that can eat metal." said Meloetta.

"YES!" yelled everyone.

"Well than good luck." said Meloetta as she and Heatran left the two groups.

The two groups sailed away from each other so they can fish for their friends.

Shadow had the walk talkie under his paw.

"Don't worry Aurora, your big brother will save you." said Shadow.

"Please Shadow save me. It's creepy down here." said Aurora.

"Don't worry Aurora, we'll save you.' said Jack. Shadow looked at him in distaste and he left not wanting to deal with Shadow.

Spike was giving orders to everyone by pointing at them and to other stuff. Everyone was fallowing them, well not everyone.

"Demo why aren't you doing anything?" asked Gina.

"Because I don't have to. I'm the only Scottish shiny Electrode out there. So that means I don't have to do this." said Demo.

"Of course you have to this, just because you're the only Scottish shiny Electrode doesn't mean you can't do any work." said Gina angry.

"G-Gina's right D-Demo y-you should do s-some work." said Kelsea.

"Shut up fire horse." said Demo as he used Thunder on Kelsea, but Kendrik came and thanks to his Lightning Rod ability he took the hit without getting hurt.

"What's your problem man." said Kendrik angrily as he glared at Demo.

"Noting, I just don't want to work. By the way you're about to be eaten by a Gyrados" said Demo. Kendrik screamed, but Lance stopped it.

After asking Kendrik if he was okay Lance turned to Demo"Oh, you're working one way of another." said Lance evilly. The next thing that happened was that Demo was tied to some rope and was being used as bait for the Gyarados. He screamed while the others laughed.

* * *

The Mew's were having a hard time trying to capture the Gyrados. So they hadn't caught anything. Most of them were worried for Jesse, he kept screaming and the only one that could calm him down was Riley who.

"Guys please save me. It's really dark in here.' said Jesse.

"Don't worry Jesse we'll save you." said Riley.

"Okay." said Jesse.

"Do not worry Jesse we'll save you." said Dusk scaring the crap out of Riley and making her drop the walk talkie.

"Don't worry Jesse we'll get you out of that stomach." said Dusk creepily.

"T-thanks." said Jesse a little scared.

Dusk handed the walk talkie back to Riley, who was really scared out of her mind.

"I can't believe we aren't catching anything." said Justy angrily.

"Maybe if you yell they'll come." said Stinger sarcastically.

"I doubt that would be effective." said Ray.

"H-h-hey guys S-S-Snug c-c-caug-ht-ht-ht s-s-somethin-g-g-g." said Rebecca very shyly.

"Wait, what?" asked Zasha as Snug reeled the Gyrados in and went into his mouth, but couldn't find Jesse.

The others groaned in frustration while Croaker laughed.

"WHAT'S FUNNY?" asked Dagger.

"It's just the rate were going Jesse will be Gyrados s*** in no time." laughed Croaker.

"Can you shut up." said Stinger.

Croker glared at Stinger. "What did you say to me?" asked Croaker.

"I told you to shut up because your annoying." said Stinger who was thing attacked by a Poison Jab.

"You want to fight you b****." said Croaker and the two started to fight and started to destroy the ship.

"Hey don't destroy the ship!" ordered Zasha. but they didn't listen.

"Do not worry I'll deal with it." said Ray as he used Iron Tail on Croaker's throat and on Stinger's left side knocking them unconscious.

"How did you do that?" asked Kate.

"All poison type have a special organ in their bodies that produced their poison. If you use a strong attack like Iron Tail on the organ it will knock the poison type out." explained Ray.

"We can use that information to take them out if they get on our nerves." said Aura smiling. She then saw Luke looking at the Celebi ship with a telescope. He sighed sadly and went to the others.

* * *

**"You know I've been watching Shadow from his ship with a telescope and I fell like it's my fault Aurora is stuck in the Gyrados stomach." said Luke.**

* * *

Zasha was in deep thinking as she looked at Ray. "Hey Ray is there any way you can figure out which Gyrados has Jesse?" asked Zasha.

"There is a way, but I can't do it alone. I will need help from Kyle and Lyra." said Ray.

"What there is no way I'm going down there." said Lyra.

"But you have to, besides you're a water type." said Marie.

"Hey if I'm seen with these two then I'll look like a dweeb." said Lyra.

"Now is not the time for this." said Riley as she tackled Lyra. Lyra hit the water with Kyle and Ray following her.

* * *

**"That b**** is going to pay." said Lyra.**

* * *

"Wow look at all those Gyrados." said Kyle.

"Where are you going?" asked Ray as she saw Lyra swimming away from them.

"Hey I can't be seen by you fools." said Lyra as she swam away faster.

* * *

"Man this is annoying we haven't caught a single Gyrados that has that slut in their stomach." said Demo he was then tackled by Shadow.

"Never say that about my sister!" yelled Shadow at the unconscious electric type.

"Shadow calm down your acting hot headed as Amiyah." said Elizabeth.

"What did you say girly." said Amiyah as he attacked Elizabeth.

"Miss Amiyah stop hurting Miss Elizabeth she didn't do anything." said Jasper as he stopped the crazy poison type.

"Don't get in my way weasel." said Amiyah as she tried to attack Elizabeth, but was stopped when Jasper wrapped his whip like fur stopping her.

* * *

**"Okay that b**** is going next." said Elizabeth.**

* * *

That's when Nathan started to scream. Everyone ran up to him.

"What is it Nathan." asked Tess.

"Guys the Gyrados are eating the ship!" yelled Nathan. Everyone looked at the bottom of the ship and saw that the Gyrados were eating the ship.

"How hungry are those things?" asked Gina.

"I don't know, but the ships sinking." said Kendrik as the ship was slowly starting to sink in the water.

"Well I think this is a good time TO RAIL ME UP BEFORE THESE THINGS EAT ME! yelled Demo as the others railed him up. One of the Gyrados were about to eat him.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Demo as he used Rollout on its stomach. It then threw up.

"Ewe." said Star.

"Hey I think I see something moving." said Tess.

"Really could it be Aurora." said Shadow as he used Dark Pulse on the creature. He then looked at the barf hoping that it was Aurora, but it was Jesse. The then were all teleported to the island with Jesse and Aurora.

"And the Celebi's lose." said Heatran.

"What!" yelled everyone.

"The Celebi's rescued Jesse and lost so we will see you guys later." said Meloetta. The Celebi's groaned while the Mew's cheered.

The Celebi's went to the bon fire.

"Okay you guys know the drill. So Spike, Star, Jasper, Elizabeth, Slasher, Tess, Nathan, Lance, Gina, Claw, Ember, Kendrik, Kelsea, Aurora, and Shadow please come get your Pokeblock." said Meloetta.

"Okay Amiyah, Demo one of you will leave the island while the others stays and the one that will be going will be

….

….

….

Amiyah." said Meloetta.

"What you can't be serious!" yelled Amiyah.

"Well it's serious so go get tied up to the missile of shame." said Heatran. Amiyah was teleported to the missile and tied up.

"I will get you guys for this!" yelled Amiyah.

"Press the button." said Meloetta as Heatran pressed a button and the missile was launched.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" yelled Amiyah.

Demo rolled through the forest in the island and saw that Slasher was there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Demo.

"I was asked to meet someone here." said Slasher.

" Like us." said Tess as she landed on the ground and Nathan got out of her back.

"Why are we here?" Demo again.

"It because I want to make an alliance with you guys." said a voice they turned their heads and looked at Elizabeth.

"What do you mean by an alliance?" asked Tess.

"I have asked all of you to form an alliance with me so we can take the other contestants down one by one. I've already taken down Cotton and Amiyah and with our combined skills we can win this." said Elizabeth.

* * *

**So Amiyah's gone and now and Elizabeth made her alliance. Also we get to see some romance this chapter so get ready for some more drama. Can those of you that didn't give me your OC's bio's can you please give me them for futuer challenges or i'll have to make some fake talents and fears for them.**


	6. Dodge ball hell

**Hey there guys. Well last time the camper had to fish for Jesse and Aurora in the stomach of a Gyrados. Many failed and one teams ship was almost completely eaten. In the end the Celebi's loosed and Amiyah was eliminated. And Elizabeth made her alliance let's see how this will affect the competition . **

**I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

Kendrik was having a lovely dream about him and Kelsea having a picnic. He heard some grunts and opened his eyes to see Slasher holding a knife while his neck and stomach were disappearing.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Kendrik yelled.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I KIIL YOU!" yelled Slasher as he started to disappear even more, but the second he dropped the knife his body parts started to reappear.

"Why the hell do you want to kill me?!" asked Kendrik.

"I never killed a Blitzle before!" said Slasher

"Can you two shut up!" yelled Claw as he used Metal Claw to knock the two out.

* * *

**"I am getting tired of not killing people without my d*** body parts disappearing!" yelled Slasher. **

* * *

**"Why the hell those he only target me! There are other Blitzles in the world!" yelled Kendrik. **

* * *

The sun rose and everyone in the Mew's cabin heard a ear bleeding scream. All the girls woke up and saw Lyra screaming.

"Why the hell are you screaming!" yelled Marie.

"Which one of you did it?!" yelled Lyra.

"Did what?" asked Zasha.

"Which one of you stole my hair dryer?!" screamed Lyra.

"Why would we steal your hair dryer?" asked Riley.

"I don't know, I just know you guys stole it! Do you know how hard it is to look this good?!" yelled Lyra.

* * *

**"No one steals my hair dryer and gets away with it! I will find this person and kill them!" yelled Lyra.**

* * *

Cheshire was outside looking at her team mates threw a window she was holding Lyra's hair dryer.

* * *

**"Okay look I used to be a thief, but after going to prison I changed, but sometimes I keep stealing. Man if they found out I'll be voted off for sure." said Cheshire.**

* * *

"OKAY IDIOTS WAKE UP AND MEET US AT THE GYM!" yelled Heatran.

Everyone groaned as they woke up and went to the gym, Meloetta, Heatran, Swampert were waiting for them.

"Hello there everyone and welcome to your next challenge, dodge ball!" said Meloetta

"We're going to play some dodge ball? Finally a real challenge!" said Claw.

"Yep inside the gym you will find a total of twenty dodge balls. The rules are that if you get hit your out, if you block it with an attack or in some other way you're safe, if you catch it your safe. Do I make myself clear" explained Swampert. The others nodded and went to their team sides.

"Okay, ready, set, go. Lets Dodge ball!" yelled Swampert.

Most of the Mews and some of the Celebis took the balls first. Riley was able to get rid of 6 of the Celebis. Jasper who had two balls took out Jacque and Rebecca.

"Sorry Mr. Jacque, Miss Rebecca." said Jasper.

"Go to hell." said Jacque.

"N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-o p-p-p-p-p-prob-b-b-b-b-lem-m-m-m-m-m J-J-J-J-Jasper-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r." said Rebecca her face turning to 10 new shades of red.

"Hey sissy, watch out! I'll take out like you did with those b****" yelled Croaker as he threw a dodge ball. Jasper caught it and threw it at Croaker eliminating him.

* * *

**"No one will call a lady that and get away with it. Especially if it is Miss Rebecca!" said Jasper.**

* * *

**"J-J-J-J-Jaspers n-n-n-n-nice." said Rebecca.**

* * *

**"I will murder that sissy!" roared Croaker.**

* * *

Aurora was amazingly taking a few people out, but Zasha threw a dodge ball at her. Jack came and grabbed the dodge ball with his teeth.

"Are you okay Aurora?" asked Jack.

"Y-yeah." said Aurora.

"Well that's good." said Jack as he winked at her making Aurora blush, but he backed off the second Shadow glared at him.

* * *

**"That guy better stay away from my sister." said Shadow.**

* * *

"Hey Kanto filth watch out!" yelled Justy as he threw a ball at Kelsea and she was out, but that sort of angered Kendrik so he used Thunderbolt on him. Swampert then blew on a whistle.

"Now using moves to attack the campers! Kendrik your out!" yelled Swampert as Kendrik had to sit on the bench, while Justy went to the infirmary.

* * *

**"Okay what the hell is that guy's problem. I know he hates Kanto Pokémon, but he's just been attacking and insulting them the entire time he's here." said Kendrik.**

* * *

Zasha and Jacob were taking people down one by one. Zasha saw a dodge ball coming to close to Jacob and Force Palmed it away.

"T-thanks Z-Zasha." said Jacob.

"Don't mention it. Think of it as thanks from saving me from those Gyrados." said Zasha as she winked at him making Jacob blush badly.

"Hey she used an attack." said Demo.

"Using an attack to hit the ball and/or reflect it is okay." said Swampert.

After figuring that out the game became more intense. Ray was Iron Tailing the balls at everyone and taking people out. Cheshire was even blocking balls and taking them to him with Kyle and Snug.

"Man who knew the computer could throw." purred Cheshire.

"Why thank you Cheshire and may I say that you can block the dodge balls really good." said Ray.

"Thanks." said Cheshire. She gave him two more balls and Ray threw them to Gina. One hit her while the other ball was caught and stuck inside her giant mouth.

"Gina you're out go to the infirmary to get that ball out of your giant mouth." said Swampert.

"You two will pay for this!" she shouted as she left.

And the dodge ball game continued and more people were taken down. The only ones left know were Jasper, Ray, Cheshire, and Claw. Jasper and Claw had the balls.

"Great how are we going to get rid of these guys, there tough." said Cheshire.

"Do not worry Cheshire I got this." whispered Ray.

Jasper and Claw threw the balls. They were going to hit Ray, but he moved out of the way. The balls hit the wall and were coming back to Jasper and Claw. Both of them were going to dodge it, but a combined Iron Tail from both Ray and Cheshire increased the balls speed and they got hit.

"And the winners are the Mews, Celebi's we'll see you in the bonfire." said Meloetta as the Celebi's groaned.

"Okay let's begin. Spike, Jasper, Demo, Elizabeth, Slasher, Tess, Nathan, Aurora, Shadow, Jack, Rose, Lance, Ember, Kendrik, and Kelsea come get your Pokeblock." said Heatran.

"And last ones are Gina and Claw. One of you will be staying and the other leaving and the one that will be leaving is

….

….

….

Claw. Gina your safe." said Meloetta..

"Hey why was I voted off!" roared Claw.

"You were getting on our nerves." said Star.

"Fine who needs yeah." said Claw as he was teleported and tied up to the Missile of Shame and was fired out of here. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Finally he's gone, he was getting annoying." said Meloetta as Heatran nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth and her alliance were in the woods again plotting.

"We got Claw down and now there is only 12 left." said Elizabeth.

"So who are we taking down next." asked Tess.

"Ether Star or Aurora, but we'll have to win the next challenge so no one will get suspicious." said Elizabeth.

The others nodded and went back to their cabins.

* * *

**So this is getting interesting some romance is stirring, the drama is coming together, and the alliances are forming. This competition is getting more and more interesting. Plus will those of you who haven't given me your characters bio give them to me. All I need now is the fear. **


	7. Genesect Hunting

**Hey there guys. Well last time the camper had to fight in a dodge ball game. A lot of people got wiped out, but some were able to survive. In the end the Mews won and the Celebi's lost and now Claw is gone who will be next.**

**I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

"Okay so can you come tomorrow for the challenge? Yeah bring the hole gang. Okay great see yeah tomorrow." said Meloetta as she hung up to someone she was talking to in the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Heatran as he watched some T.V.

"Oh I asked a friend if he can help us with the next challenge." said Meloetta evilly.

"Oh that challenge. I wonder how many of them will die?" asked Heatran evilly.

"We just have to wait and find out." said Meloetta.

Kyle was outside looking for a pie he had stashed in the forest a couple hours ago. He was able to find it and ate it while looking at the sunrise. He then heard someone play the sousaphone and went to check out the noise.

"I wonder who's playing?" asked Kyle to no one in particular as he continued to eat his pie. He soon found the source of the music and found snug playing the saxophone. Kyle just stopped to listen to the music, but Snug soon stopped and turned to him.

"Oh, hey Snug. I just came here to get a pie I hid here and I heard you play. You were really good!" said Kyle cheerfully. Snug gave him a node of thanks before putting the instrument back in its case.

"Hey Snug you want to back to the cabins together?" asked Kyle. Snug blushed a little, but nodded. The two continued walking in silence, but as they reached the cabins they saw that the girls cabins was destroyed and the boys cabin was leaking and there were a lot of holes on the wall. The two ran to the cabins and saw Lyra trashing the guys with water type moves.

"Which one of you stole my hair dryer?! Give it back!" screamed Lyra as she Aqua Tailed Jasper to the wall.

"We told you before we didn't take it!" Jack screamed.

Kyle and Snug watched as Jack was Aqua Tailed to the ground. From one of the holes on wall they saw the girls, who were soaking wet ,watching the scene. The two walked up to them.

"What's happening?" asked Kyle

"Lyra destroyed our cabin and started attacking us, screaming about her hairdryer being missing." said Gina.

Snug turned her head to a giant block of ice and Kelsea and Ember were trying to melt it. Snug tapped on Zasha's shoulder and pointed at the giant block of ice.

"That's Tess. Lyra froze her after Tess tried to stop her." said Zasha calmly. Far away Cheshire was looking at the scene in worry.

* * *

**"Man I didn't know that if I took Lyra's hair dryer things would get this out of hand. I hope she didn't hurt anybody real bad, I hope Ray's all right." said Cheshire worriedly.**

* * *

"Lyra calm down!" Justy pleaded, but was hit with an Iron Tail to the face. "I regret nothing!" he yelled.

"DUM ASS'S MEET US AT THE EDGE OF THE FOREST RIGHT NOW!" yelled Meloetta from the speaker.

"All of you are luck." hissed Lyra .They all reached the edge of the forest and saw Meloetta and Heatran, who had evil grins on their faces, and Swampert with a bunch of guns and cannons strapped on his back.

"Why those Swampert have weapons?" asked Jesse terrified.

"I'm scared of what they'll do to us this challenge." said Riley.

"Hello victims!" said Heatran, "Today's challenge is a hunting challenge!"

"What. Hunting? Finally a challenge that I'm good at." said Slasher.

* * *

**"I always liked to hunt down my victims before killing them." said Slasher.**

* * *

"So what are we going to hunt?" asked Justy excitedly.

"Oh you guys aren't going to hunt you're going to be hunted!" said Heatran.

"By what?" asked Gina shivering like a leaf.

"By them." said Meloetta as she pointed at the sky. There were a bunch of Genesect falling from the sky and they all landed gracefully. "This is the Genesect troop, an elite group of assassins for the legendary's. They'll be hunting you guys down with us and Swampert. We'll be using Genesect robots to hunt you guys down. By sundown the team with the most members that haven't been hunted yet win. When you're hunted down you will be teleported back here trapped in a giant invisible box. We explained everything, so you better want to run. You guys have a five minute head start."

It took everyone a couple moments to posses this. They snapped out of it because of Demo.

"Every man for himself!" he yelled, but when he tried to roll away he triggered a land mine and appeared in the back, unconscious.

* * *

**"That idiot!" shouted Elizabeth.**

* * *

"We forgot to mention that we put a bunch of landmines and guns who shot out bullets that will explode on impact in the forest so watch your step." said Heatran evilly. Everyone separated in groups and ran away in different places.

Justy stopped flying after awhile turned his head and saw Jesse, Riley, Dusk, Zasha, Jacob, Cheshire, Jacque, Dagger, and Ray. He turned to face them and puffed his chest out.

"Okay listen up! I am the leader of this group so follow everything I say! Got that!" shouted Justy.

"What makes you the leader?" asked Riley.

"I am the only one here who can survive in these types of conditions because of my army training."

"You were never in the army!" shouted Cheshire.

Justy just glared at them and started to fly off. Then a gun appeared and before it can fire Justy grabbed and yanked it off the fires it was attached to and pointed it at Zasha.

"Anymore doubts?" asked Justy. Everyone just shook their head and started to follow Justy's every order.

"Okay good. Now Jacque go find us some food in case we get hungry. I know for a fact that Kyle stashes his pies in this forest. Dusk and Kanto filth you two are the smartest here so devise a plan that will let us survive. The rest of you are going to find weapons to defend you selves! It's already been five minutes!" Justy shouted and everyone followed.

* * *

Kyle, Snug, Rebecca, Luke, Aura, Dagger and Marie stopped so they could regain their breathes.

"Man those… guys are insane." panted Luke.

"I know it's already been five minutes. We're lucky we haven't been spotted yet." said Aura.

"Why do you say that?" asked Marie.

"You hear what they said those Genesects are top assassins. They'll find us in a matter of seconds!" said Aura.

"Aura it's okay they won't find us yet. All we have to do is work together." reassured Kyle.

"The pie man is right. We can survive." said Dagger happily.

"Dagger is right all we to do is be careful." said Marie.

"Okay I trust you guys." said Aura with a smile.

"Great! Anyway I'm hungry. Dagger could you please go to there. I hid some pie there. There should be enough for all of use." explained Kyle. Dagger gave him a goofy smile and went to get the pies.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her get the pies?" asked Marie.

"Yeah! I bet she'll get them in no time." said Kyle happily.

* * *

Croaker and Stinger were running on the beach. They both clasped from exaltation. As they regained their breath they stood up and looked around before locking eyes on one another.

"Of all the people to be with I'm stuck with you." said Stinger.

"Oh shut up. Your annoying."

"What was that!" Stinger was about to X-Scissor, but was stopped by a Surf attack.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Croaker.

"I needed to talk with you two." said a voice. The two saw Lyra emerge from the water.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" shouted Stinger.

"Like I said I needed to talk with you two. I think we should start an alliance." said Lyra calmly

"Why would we do that?" asked Stinger.

"Because is we were to start an alliance we can pick everyone off and that would only leave us to fight over the money." said Lyra. Both poisons types looked at each other before nodding.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happing!" yelled Kendrik as he ran away from a Genesect with Kelsea, Lance, Gina, Tess, Shadow, and Jack. The legendary cyber bug fired a blast and Kendrik and the other barky dodged.

"Okay that it!" roared Lance. " Gina grab me with that giant mouth of yours and throw me to that big bug!"

"Are you insane!" shouted Tess.

"No! Gina now!" Lancer screamed. Gina nodded and grabbed Lance with her giant mouth and threw him to the Genesect. Lance used Giga Impact and collided with the legendary. There was a lot of smoke and the Genesect laid on the ground unconscious while Lance stroke a pose.

"You idiot! You could've gotten hit!" screamed Tess.

"You might be right Tess, but your forgetting I'm a stunt Pokémon I'm used to crazy and stupid stuff like this." said lance and the two started to fight. While they were fighting Shadow noticed something.

"Where the hell is Aurora!" shouted the dark type.

"Ember isn't here ether!" said Nathan.

"D*** they must've gotten lost." said Jack and in a matter of seconds the three males went to search for the missing females. Before they could go after them the Genesect regained conciseness and blasted them to kingdom come.

* * *

"Nathan wait!" shouted Tess, but he was already out of ear shot.

Aurora and Ember were walking together looking around for any sign of their team mates.

"I-I can't believe we're gotten-n-n." groaned Ember.

"I know-w-w, but don't worry Shadow will probably c-c-come." reassured Aurora.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well Shadow's m-y-y-y big brother and he care-e-e-s-s for me a lot so he'll come."

"Oh, okay."

"So-o-o-o Ember is it true you come from a very hungry family?"

Ember nodded sadly. "Yeah, but I don't like talking about."

"Oh, sorry. You know Ember I'll tell you a secret. Me and Shadow are rich."

"What?"

"I'm serious. A lot of people hated me because they thought I was spoiled so I had no friends. The only reason I came here was so I can make some friends."

Ember gave Aurora a warm smile. "Don't be sad Aurora you have me as a friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah." the two smiled at each other. At that very second a bunch of guns came and were about to blast them, but Shadow, Jack, Nathan came and destroyed all the guns.

"Shadow! Jack!" said Aurora.

"Nathan!" said Ember.

When all the guns were destroyed the three males turned to face the two females.

"Are you two alright?" asked Shadow.

"W-w-we are. Nothing really happened." said Aurora.

"That's good, now let's go before a Genesect comes." said Jake and all five left.

* * *

"Man I'm surprised we were able to get away from that thing." said Kendrik out of breath.

"I know, b-b-b-but he g-g-g-g-got Gina ,Tess and Lance-e-e-e." said Kelsea.

"Don't worry they'll be fine."

* * *

Gina, Tess and Lance appeared in the giant box and Demo started at them.

"Great I'm stuck with the two idiot dragons and a big mouthed b****." said Demo. Tess and Lance didn't really wanted to deal with him so they both Earth quaked him, but made Gina unconscious.

* * *

Kendrik and Kelsea walked together until they heard a noise. Both fired a Thunderbolt and Flamethrower.

"Wait Stop!" yelled the voice of Kyle.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kendrik.

"We're hiding from the Genesects." answered Marie.

"C-c-can y-y-y-you help us? I-I-I-I Know where from different teams, b-b-but we need the help." said Kelsea.

" Sure we'll help you. And look there's Dagger with some pies." said Luke before frowning. "Wait those aren't pies!"

"Hey guys I found some pies!" said Dagger.

"Dagger those aren't pies. There mines!" shouted Aura.

"That will be blown up by us." said Meloetta and Heatran in their Genesect armor. They fired the cannon and the mines exploded only leaving Luke and Aura.

* * *

Jasper, Rose, Star, Spike, Elizabeth, and Slasher were all hiding in a cave. Elizabeth and Slasher were talking outside the cave.

"What are we going to do?" asked Slasher.

"We'll have to protect these guys to win the challenge." said Elizabeth.

"What?!

"I'm serious we need to win this challenge to pick some people off on the other team."

"Okay I'll go along, but we have to be careful."

"Sure." said Elizabeth dryly.

* * *

**"We'll have to play on the defensive for awhile, but when the merge starts and where down to a couple players Slasher and Demo are going down." said Elizabeth.**

* * *

Justy's group were silently walking through the forest. Sundown was slowly approaching.

"Okay everyone be careful. Sundown's coming. We just have to stay alive." said Justy. The group was still intact until they heard a noise everyone pointed their guns to the source of the noise and saw Luke and Aura.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Riley as she walked up to her teammates.

"Yeah. We just lost some Genesects." said Aura.

"You can join us. Cheshire give them your spare guns." ordered Justy. Cheshire nodded and gave her guns to her friends.

Ray came up to her. "Cheshire can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure." both Pokémon slowed down their paces and were pretty far from the group now so the other couldn't hear them. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Cheshire I know you are a thief and was in jail." said Ray.

"What?! How do you know?"

"I hacked into the shows data. I also know you were the one that stole Lyra's hairdryer."

Cheshire looked down sadly. "Are you going to tell the other?"

"No."

Cheshire was surprised now. "What?"

"Cheshire I know old habits die hard. And I also know that you are afraid of what the others will think of you, but I want you to know that you are my friend."

Cheshire looked at Ray terry eyed. "T-thanks Ray. If survive this challenge I want you to know that I see you as a friend too."

"Thank you. And don't worry about the challenge me and Dusk came up with a plan, we were just missing one component and that Luke. But now that we have him we will have the ultimate shield." said Ray and went back to the others, Cheshire looked at him with a smile and then started to glow white and turned to a Liepard. Everyone turned to her in shock, but continued on their way.

Riley looked at Jesse for a little while before placing a paw on his shoulder. Jesse can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." said Jesse confused.

Riley blushed a little. "Well you see Jesse I started to develop feelings for you. At first I didn't know what they were, but after the Gyrados challenge I started figuring out what they were and Jesse I think I like you."

Jesse was stunned he didn't know what to say so he said what was in his heart. "Riley I really like you too."

Riley looked at him. "Thanks for telling me." They're lips were about to touch, but Swampert came and threw a grenade at them. It exploded and took out Riley, Jesse, Aura, and Jacque. Everyone who was left turned to Swampert and saw there were two Genesects besides him.

"Any last words?" asked Swampert as he took out a bazooka.

Dusk looked at Ray, Luke, and Justy and all of them nodded. "Yes, I hope the author makes this quick and painless." said Dusk.

"FORTH WA-" yelled Egridos, but was stopped by Luke when he turned to a Machamp and gabbed the annoying coffin by all of his arms. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Cofagrigus body's are incredibly hard so they make great shields. You are going to be our shield." explained Luke.

"What?!" screamed Egridos as Luke and the others charged at their hunters.

Ray turned to face Justy as he prepared to fire is gun. "Justy I should tell you this now, there is a chance this might not work."

Justy turned to the Kanto with a wild grin. That's okay I prefer to go down fight. You know maybe not all of you Kanto Pokémon are useless."

"FIRE" yelled Swampert and he fired his bazooka with the Genesects. Everyone yelled while Egridos screamed.

"THIS IS AS WORSE AS MEW AND VICTINI'S CHALLENGES!" screamed the poor ghost as he was hit by the blasts.

"And the winners are the Celebi's win." screamed Heatran as everyone appeared near the cabins.

"What how?" asked Kyle.

"It's sundown and Mew's only have three teammates left. So the Celebi's win. Mew's we'll see you at the bonfire, oh and Dusk and Ray don't get voted off because they thought of the hilarious plan of using Egridos as a shield. Thanks to them we won't be seeing him for awhile." said Meloetta.

The Mews came to the bonfire with Meloetta and Swampert looked at them wickedly.

"Good to see you again Mew's. Any way let's start." said Heatran.

"Zasha, Jacob, Aura, Luke, Justy, Croacker, Ray, Dusk, Kyle, Lyra, Jacque, Jesse, Snug, Rebecca, Marie, Cheshire, and Riley please come get your Pokeblock." said Heatran. Everyone got their Pokeblock except for Dagger and Stinger.

"And the one who will be leaving is.." said Meloetta.

….

….

….

"Dagger, Stinger your staying."

Meloetta transported Dagger to the Missile of Shame and tied her up.

"Good by psycho snake." said Meloetta. She pressed the button and Dagger was fired out screaming for joy.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, I've been too busy with school. Any way this is an eventful chapter. We have our first evolution and couple you should be expecting these a lot. Any way can those of you who haven't given me you characters bios give them to me. I just need the fear.**


End file.
